


Things We Should Have Left Buried (COMIC)

by Anyonesguess



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Adaxleon(Past), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cannon Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm gonna beat the shit out of my boys, I'm so sorry, Infected Chris, Infected Leon, Injury, M/M, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Harm, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Thing are gonna get crazy, Whump, but they must suffer, i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonesguess/pseuds/Anyonesguess
Summary: 21 years after the fall of Raccoon City, Leon and Chris are invited to the grand opening of a memorial muesum. Perhapes some things should stay buried.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm making a comic!  
> I'm planning to also write out a written fic version as well but I'll probably do that after the comic,  
> this is kind of inspired by Scorched State of Mind by realpoutydadsurvives, cause i like that fic a lot, lol.  
> I hope ya'll enjoy! I'm also posting this to my tumblr, @Leonisdumbasallhell,  
> Uh yeah, idk how long it'll take to finish this cause I got plans but also comics take a lot of work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note this comic is gonna get _NARLY_ , and a little sureal, so just be warned! Also this chapter has some self harm imagery (scratching) so be warned of that as well!!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, oh, poor Leon :(
> 
> Hope Ya'll enjoyed!! Lemme know what you think!!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris: I'll watch Leon  
> Chris: Imediatly fucks up
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed!! Let me know thoughts!! <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for more self harm and just, uh generally narly stuff. from here, things are gonna get wacky.

Aparantly I have to have at least 10 characters so uhhh, here's so text to make AO3 happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Shits gonna go down!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys, 12 pages in a week is a new record for me, thats double my old record actually. aaaaH!   
> Also I'm gonna be going on vacation for the next 2 weeks so it'll be a bit before the next update, but this chapter ended up being 2 pages longer than originally planned so I hope that makes up for it lol :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no, what the fuck is going on?? Is it real?? Is it not?? Hell if I know! Hope ya'll enjoyed let me know what you think! <3 <3 <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK BABY!!! I had a ton of fun working on this, I hope you guys enjoy it!!!  
> Also shout out to @realpoutydadsurvives for helping me make this fic even better :D  
> Theres some stuff in this chap that could be interpreted as Suicidal? so just a warning!!

wow i needsome text here hrrrnnnnnnn text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh rip Leon, :((((( she's just full of goo and bad advice  
> Anyway, Hope ya'll enjoyed, please leave a comment and lemme know what you thought!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really have much to preface this, but hope you guys enjoy!!

khgsfkhgFKSHFKAFHSDFG - text to make ao3 happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think mushrooms are neat
> 
> As always, leave a comment and let me know what you thought!! I love hearing you're guy's take on this :D <3 <3 <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs* I wanted fluff, and tbh I think after the past uhh.... 7 chapters we deserve some soft bois.

sjfsgfdskgfsjkdggj - text to make AO# happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: THERE"S SOME STUFF I FORGOT TO ADD TO THIS CHAPTER!!!!   
> When Chris see's leon's shoulder and says there's no wound, he is ALSO suposed to say 'just your scar' I apologize for any confusion! Chris can see the scar, he just assumed it was the one from when Leon was shot in re2.   
> Neither of them are functioning at full capacity rn, @capcom give me the soft boyssss  
> Hope ya'll enjoyed and Please Leave a comment I love seeing what you guys think! <3 <3 <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! Sorry for such a long break between chapters, I've been working more and also i ended up getting sick last weekend! Anway here it is!!! hope ya'll enjoy!!

jfjagfhakfhgahfghgf - Text to make ao3 happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmmm....   
> let me know what you think!! I hope you all enjoyed!!! <3 <3 <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today sucked but i finished this! <3

sdhkdhkadsflsdfjkshfhsdjfg - text to make ao3 happy 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed, lifes been hectic so updates are probably gonna stay at the pace they've been at, sorry!  
> Anyway, lemme know what you thought! I love hearing your theories and thoughts!! <3 <3 <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn this chap is 14 pages aaaaaah,

here's some text to make ao3 happy wow, 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the next couple chaps will be of a similar length probably, just because I have A LOT to cover, but I hope you enjoyed, I love reading ya'lls comments!! <3 <3 <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This chapter includes GRAPHIC imagery, including some that could be interpreted as suicide/suicide attempt! Please be careful! I'll put a spoiler for what happens in the end notes, if you want a warning to know what happens, jump there before reading!  
> Anyway, I'm back from Hiatus! Hope ya'll enjoy, this chap is a lot.

asjdhkjfjadhasd heres some text to make AO3 happy  <3 rip my son, a slime is bullying him :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: While fighting with the Mold Ada, She forces him to stab himself in the chest in an attempt to weaken him enough for her to take control. Leon is NOT DEAD, but very, very injured. 
> 
> Anyway! Hope ya'll enjoyed, let me know thoughts! I LOVE reading your guys's thoughts and theories it makes my heart happy :3 <3 <3 <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon gets a nap this chapter (no, really!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!!! We're pretty close to the end now, I think there's only about 4 more chapters, so we're in the home stretch!! I'm hoping to get this done by the end of august because I want it finished before I start my Senior year of college (oof) anyway, Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, the boy does get a nap.   
> ALSO: TW - Knife? Leon does some stuff with a knife that depending on your feelings could both be disturbing or horny. (or both) I'll have a description in the end notes of what happens if you want a warning!

jhdasdgkashkahsdgajhsd  - Text to make AO3 happy 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed lemme know thoughts, I'm excited to hear! This ones not so much plot heavy as it is just. me being an angsty bitch  
> <3 <3 <3 and seee he gets a nap.   
> CONTENT WARNING - Leon threatens himself with a knife to try to keep Chris away from him


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I had to split this chapter into two because it was 17 pages which is faaaar too many, Next cha should hopefully come sooner than normal, but we'll see. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy! There is a needle in this chapter, just so you know!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, Hope ya'll enjoy, lemme know your thoughts!! <3 <3 <3 We're still in the home stretch, we just get an extra chapter lol.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYOOOOOO what is up kyle, Anyway this is gonna be the last one up before school starts so i'm not sure how thats going to affect me being able to make the chapters, hopefully i'll be able to do every other week, but we'll see. I wanna get this finished p soon and we got about 3 chaps left, maybe 4. Anyway, hope u enjoy the continuation of the last chap!   
> ALSO TW: Needles! The last page has a very prominant needle in it so be warned! I'll put a description of what happens if you need to skip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noooooo, the boy! someone help him, he needs some soup.   
> Lemme know thoughts, I love hearin em! <3 <3 <3 Hopefully next chap won't be too long! 
> 
> TW Description: Chris gives Leon the Vaccine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, it's the chapter I've been dying to draw!! woohooooooo! I hope you guys like It i had a ton of fun making it, it might be one of my fav chapters. :D

asjhdjhgdjahsgdjhasgdjhgsdjhgdjdg text to make ao3 happyyyyy 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOOO BYE BITCH! lol, kind of sad cause she was my fav to draw, but it's okay, we're not done yet! ;)))))   
> As always, lemme know whatcha think, I'm excited, we've got about 2 chapters left akhsdkjahsdh, I can't beileve I've written an almost 150 page comic holy shit ya'll this is wild.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooo my god ya'll i'm so sorry this update is like 3 months past due, school absolutley killed me, but i'm on break for a bit so i'm hoping to finish up the last few chapters soon!! ahhhhhh ya'll it's so close to over i'm so happy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get that man a rocket launcher 
> 
> thank you guys for reading, the next chap should be muuuuch sooner than this one lol, i hope you guys enjoyed please let me know you're thoughts!! <3


End file.
